Hot n' Cold
by emo.gurl45214
Summary: a songfic to Hot n' cold by katy perry. Cox/Jordan pairing of course!


**First scrubs songfic. And knowing me, it's probly gonna be bout Jordan and Perry. Oh! It is! What do ya know! And I kinda took out parts of the song, to make it fit with the story.**

**I luved this song! Wahoooooooooooo!**

**RandR**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own this show. Man, I wish I did though!**

**-=---=-=-=--=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-===-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Jordan lay on the couch, watching a kiddie show with Jack. Jack giggled at the sight of a funny looking character. Jennifer Dylan was in her arms, quietly sleeping.

The phone rung, and she let it go the machine.

"Hey, Jordan, It's Perry, gonna be home late tonight. Gotta help the new nurse with her car. See ya later!" the line went dead and Jordan sighed at the message.

_**You change your mind, like a girl changes clothes.**_

"Probly that English nurse." She murmured under her breath. The show was over and Jack turned to his mother "what do we do now?"

Jordan shrugged. "Don't know. Hey, wanna go to the hospital to check out what your dad's doin'?" she smiled.

"Yeah!" he jumped around the room and stood by the door. Still jumping he grabbed his tiny coat, and Jordan followed him to her car.

Once they got in the car, the jumping had stopped and was replaced by slight jitters. Jennifer was quietly still sleeping.

Jack smiled at the hospital as he was buckled out of his car seat. The little boy jumped for joy and ran towered the hospital doors, waiting for Jordan at the door.

They got into the hospital, Jack running around like crazy. Jordan walked over to the nurses' station and saw Elliot and Carla standing there, talking of course. A little to the right she saw Perry, talking to the English nurse.

"Hey, perr-perr?" she called to him. Perry turned towered her, the nurse also looking at the woman. "You're son wanted to come and see you."

Jack ran to his father and hugged his leg. He looked at the nurse. "Who are you?"

_**Yeah, you, PMS, like a bitch, I would know.**_

"I'm Melinda sweety." The nurse crouched down to his height. Jack felt scared, and hid behind Perry.

Perry looked at Melinda. "Can you hold on, just for a second." She nodded and Perry pulled Jordan to the side.

"Jordan? Why? Why can't I talk to other women? Why?"

"What? So, you can 'talk' to this girl like I talked to you?" she said. Perry rolled his eyes.

"Well, yes. But I was just actually talking to this girl and now you get all up tight about it. When you cheat on me, I don't do anything! Just let me have this one time?"

_**And you, always think, always speak, critically**_

Jordan turned her back towared him and walked away with angry eyes. Jack was closely behind her. They walked to the cafeteria, and got Jack a big cookie before they sat down at a table.

_**I should know, that you're no good for meeeeeeeee……..**_

Never agreeing with her, and always hanging out with other women lately. She propped up her chin with her hand, and sat there wondering why she had ever even married him.

_**Cause you're hot then you're cold**_

_**You're yes, then you're no**_

_**You're in then you're out**_

_**You're up and you're down**_

She knew that she was right. But, he thought that he was always right. She was going to get into a fight with him when he came home, but then Perry came into the cafeteria with Melinda. They laughed then they sat down. Jordan took her elbows off the table, trying to look stubborn.

Jack frowned when he saw the two. He frowned even more when he saw his mothers face.

_**You're wrong when it's right**_

_**Its black and it's white**_

Usually when they got into fights, they would be sleeping together in 2 days or less. But those weren't about cheating.

When someone cheated on Jordan, they were done. They didn't have a chance at her anymore.

_**We fight we break up**_

_**We kiss, we make up**_

When they were together, they were so alike. Everybody said that. They were together so much. It was the feeling of love.

What happened?

_**We, used to be **_

_**Just like twins**_

_**So in sync**_

_**The same energy**_

_**Is now a dead battery**_

Something was gone. Their relationship.

Some would think that she was taking this as a big deal. It was a big deal to her.

The laughter, gone. The trust, gone. Everything was gone.

_**Used to laugh bout nothing**_

_**Now you're plain, boring**_

He wasn't going to change who he really was. A cheating bastered. She wiped her nose as she left the cafeteria, with Jennifer Dylan close to her. Jack hurried out as well.

_**I should know,**_

_**That you're not gonna change**_

She sat outside on the railing next to Jack. She looked at him. A tear slid down his cheek as he asked "when are we going to grandma's?"

Jordan smiled, ruffling his hair. He wasn't smiling.

They walked to the car. They sat down in the car.

They saw Perry walk out. Melinda was gone. He looked at her car.

He walked towared it, looking in the back seat. Jack looked at him, with a small red face from crying.

Jordan opened her door and got out. She faced Perry. "I'm gonna take the kids to my mom's."

Perry looked surprised, "Why?"

"Oh, I don't know Perry! How bout cheating on me with your son right in front of you! How is that for a reason!" she yelled at him. She got back in the car, locking the doors. The car drove away, leaving a frazzled Perry behind.

_**Cause you're hot then you're cold**_

_**You're yes then you're no**_

_**You're in and you're out**_

_**You're up and you're down**_

Perry got in his car, trying to catch up with his ex-wife.

He got home before she did, and sat on the couch, waiting for her. When she got home to pick up her things, Perry was starring at her.

"Jack, can you take you're sister to her room?" Jack grabbed the smaller child, and ran into the nursery.

"I wasn't cheating on you!" he exclaimed quickly. "Please don't leave?"

She shook her head. If only he admitted that he was wrong to do that. He would never though. If he did, of course she would take him back.

_**You're wrong when it's right**_

_**You're black and it's white**_

"hey, Jordan?" he asked, when she was walking to their bedroom. She turned around.

"I'll admit, I was wrong. OK? Are you happy now?" she smiled at his comment and jumped on the couch with him.

They kissed. They pulled apart. Perry looking at Jordan.

"What?" she asked. He grinned and picked her up over his shoulder into the bedroom, and slammed the door.

_**We fight we break up**_

_**We kiss we make up**_


End file.
